In the hay and forage industry among others, a cutting or mowing device is used to cut crop. Once the crop is mowed, the crop is allowed to dry before it is baled or otherwise collected. In this industry, it is desirable to reduce an amount of time it takes for hay or other crop to dry down, i.e., to dry or reduce moisture from the plant or crop. A faster dry down time can result in less time between cutting and baling the crop, which can minimize risk to the crop while sitting in the field.
One example of reducing dry down time is to spread the crop as wide as possible to maximize the exposure of the crop to the sun, wind, and surrounding environment. In doing so, moisture from the crop can evaporate quicker. In another example it is necessary to form the crop in a narrower row to ensure wheels of a tractor do not compress the mowed crop. Further still, forming the crop improves the efficiency of pickup for a forage harvester or the like. Forming shields, among other things, are used to modify the width of the crop windrow after it is cut.
Corresponding reference numerals are used to indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views.